Our Tainted Love
by Shuichi Aoyagi
Summary: Rai and Ren are reborn, but when Rai remembers his after-life. He has forces Ren to remember it too. Putting Ren in a panic state. Ren tries to run away, but Rai doesn't want to let go of the Ren. What will Ren's decision been if to stay or leave Rai...?
1. Chapter 1:Destiny Intertwines

Chapter One: **Destiny Intertwines**

_**Time was standing ever so slowly for me. It was like I was frozen in time, waiting for someone. I didn't understand why, and I don't know who. But I felt like I was waiting forever, and this is what pained me the most. This forever waiting...**_

"Ren Kimura!"

I raised my head realizing that I was in class. Looking around I could see that the teacher was annoyed with me, and that some of the students were laughing at me.

_Damn it I fell asleep in class again._

I stood up, and answered the teacher with a yes.

"Kimura please pay more attention, and I would like to see you after class **again**..."

He sounded more annoyed then the last time, but it didn't matter to me it was always the same boring lectures. About the fact that I kept sleeping in class, and how the teacher will act concerned about my health. The class roared childishly to that teachers demand. I gave a sigh, and answer the teacher with an okay. I then took my seat, and turned to my right placing my hand on my face. I thought to myself as I gazed outside.

_He probably wants to give me another lecturer about sleeping in his class. What another pain. And I almost made it till the end of the day too. Damn it._

I cursed myself, as I gazed out the window to what looked to be a sunny hot day. It was the middle of April, and everything stayed the same as it always did. Nothing changed and I don't suppose it would. But I couldn't help to feel that I was waiting, waiting for someone. I knew this sounded crazy. Heck I thought it was crazy, but I knew that it wasn't. Maybe it was just a sign that I was going crazy myself.

_**Ding Dong!**_

_There goes the bell, and I'm the only one not leaving. That's not the worse part, it's a Friday, and I have to go through another stupid lecture._

I gave a sigh as I gathered my things, and made my way to the front of the class. I watched people leave as I was left behind. Soon there was no one left, but me and the teacher. He was in his twenty's, and very liked by most of the student of the school. For one he was handsome, and second he had an easy going personality. But why did I get the feeling that he hated me. Well I guess if I stopped sleeping in his class, then maybe he would think differently. Not that it really mattered to me.

"Kimura..."

I looked away with my bag in one hand, and the other in my pocket. I was ready to be yelled at, and ready for the lecture that I knew by heart now. And as he said my name I embrace my ears for the words he was going to say.

"I have been meaning to ask you this..."

My mind became shocked to what he was saying. He wasn't lecturing me? I looked at him to find him looking away as if about to ask something embarrassing.

"Have you been only sleeping in my class to get my attention?"

I give him a what-the-hell look, while he continued to look away. Was he implying that I have a crush on him! I didn't say anything, what could I say in my situation?

"Because you know..."

_I know what exactly...? Wait don't tell me that you have feelings for me? Or something along the lines of that... No, this is not happening to me! _

"Umm...Uh..."

I couldn't make the words come out. It was like there was a frog in my throat. I was frozen.

"You know it's alright with me..."

_Teacher you know that what your saying is wrong!_

"I know this is... but your seventeen going to be eighteen soon so I thought that it wouldn't matter..."

He finally looks at me and then leans in towards me.

_What are you... doing? Teacher!_

Suddenly my teacher's lips are on mine, and I was still frozen! How stupid was I? How could I just let this happen? Sure he was an okay teacher and never really got mad at me, but I never knew he had feelings...for _me_!

_He's kissing me!_

I push him away and started running. I couldn't look at him like that. I didn't even like the guy. Plus he was a guy and my teacher for god's sake! I started running down the hallway as I heard him call my name.

_Even if you call my name there's no way I'm answering, or coming back! This is all because I keep falling asleep! Damn it me!_

My thoughts raced on, as I ran not knowing where I was going. I didn't really care either, as long as I was away from my crazy ass teacher. Suddenly as if time started to move for me I bumped in to someone. I fell flat on my ass, as I started to apologize in a mutter.

"I'm sorry... v-very sorry... Are you okay...?"

"It's alright I'm fine, but are you?"

I looked up towards the voice to find a guy with long hair tide back, and circled glasses. At that moment, as I gazed at him the feeling of waiting just disappeared. I soon realized that I was outside the school.

"Are you hurt?"

He asks another weird question suddenly breaking my gaze.

"No, I'm fine..."

I could hear how choked up I was about the situation I was in. Then that's when I finally understood why he asked those questions. It was because I was crying.

_Why was I crying? I don't understand..._

"Sorry I don't know why I'm crying... I just realized I was..."

I manage to say under my breath, as he continued to look at me in my pathetic state.

"Ren"!

I became alert to the voice that was calling me.

"Damn it! I forgot that the teacher was after me."

But it was too late to run before I knew it, he was right behind me. I turned to look at him while he stood there in the shadow. He looked surprised that someone was with me.

"Ren... I mean Kimura is there a problem here"

_Yeah YOU! And don't try and acted like a teacher... You're just trying to deceive me..._

I wanted to say it, but could only think it. And now **this** guy might start to think weird things about me, and my teacher. Well I guess I should have cleared things, instead of running away from his confession. I realized my mistake, but it was too late to say anything now. Or so I thought.

"No there's no problem..."

I looked away in shame because he kissed me. Plus it was my first kiss so of course I was embarrassed about it all.

"Well don't you think that you're getting off that easy? I'm still lecturing you so come with me."

I looked at him with a bizarre-outlook.

_Yeah right you just want to be lovey-lovey and all!_

"I'm sorry Teacher, but could you give him your lecture some other time?"

I turn towards the guy I bumped in to, and watched him as he picked up my bag that sat on the ground.

"...Because you see we have a _date_ today..."

I stared in shocked again, but this time towards a different guy.

_What's with today? Is it some sort of game show? Was there a hidden camera somewhere? Because if there is, you got me! Now please end this crazy nightmare! _

I was in my own little world for a while until someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Come on it's a Friday... Or is that going to be a problem?"

I turn towards the teacher, then back at the stranger with my blushed face.

"What... Gah… Huh?"

I mumbled trying to embrace the reality that seems like a nightmare, as I stared in confusion towards the stranger.

_He's smiling? Maybe this is some sort of game!_

I stared at him as time continued for me, and in a strange way I didn't feel like doing anything.

"I-It's fine... Kimura your dismissed"

I suddenly turn towards the teacher to see his response, but he was already gone.

"Here you go... I suppose you wanted to skip some lecture or something Huh?"

I turn towards him surprised, as he handed my school bag.

"Yeah..."

My face continues to stay red, as I stared at him, while he placed my bag in my hand.

"You're welcome by the way"

He looks at me with a smile, and then starts to walked away.

"Y-yeah thank-you"

_Who is this guy? Why is it that I feel-...?_

I watched him walk as my mind began to blur along with my eyes sight. I could feel time slowly freezing again, slowly become still again.

"...hey..."

I muttered before falling to the ground. To just see him turn around, and then I closing my eyes to the darkness.

_**When I'm dreaming I remember seeing his face with the saddest expression, and then I embrace him, as my hand is covered in their blood. I too could feel a pain in my chest as the circle surrounds me and him. We were part of a snare...**_

I could hear someone calling my name. I could hear them in a soft tone.

"Ren"

_Yeah...?_

"Do you remember that I was your shield?"

_What shield..? Who are you...?_

"Ren... Please don't leave me alone again... Ren..."

_I don't understand who... who are you, and how do you know my...name-?_

"...Ren..."

Suddenly the darkness starts to fade away, as I rubbed my eyes.

"Huh...?"

I opened my eyes realizing I was waking up from a dream. No, it was just another one of **those** weird dreams. The dreams that I had been getting ever since I turned seventeen. It's always of the same person, but when I wake up I don't remember their face its like there blurred out. I don't really get it, but when I'm dreaming, and that person is there, time continues for me. Just like-

"Huh? Where am I?"

I stared at the ceiling, then at the surrounding around me. I realized I was in someone's bedroom.

"Hello..."

I called out. Then out of nowhere someone popped out of the corner of the opened door.

"Oh you're finally awake!"

I pulled up my body fast to acknowledge him, as he stood in front of the doorway, with a calm smile.

"Hey you're that guy from earlier-..."

And then sudden as I got up to acknowledge him. I soon fell back from the light headiness my body gave me. I fell back in to the cozy warm bed that smelled like sweets. It was weird, but at the same time kind of nice.

"Umm... Who are you, and where am I?"

I asked while lying back down on the bed, with my hands to my head trying to hold the pain.

"Don't you remember me yet?"

"Remember what?"

I stared at him with a confused look, and as I stared at him. A sad expression crossed his face.

_It's as if what I said hurt him... I wonder why?_

"Never mind... So I forgot to introduce myself... My name is **Rai**..."

Suddenly as I heard that name my heart began to race.

_Rai…? Why is it that I know that name, but I never heard it in my life?_

"...Rai..."

I whispered to myself seeing how it would feel, as it echoed in my mouth. It's gave my lips a tingle and felt nice to say. It was like I've said the name a thousand times already, but yet this was the first time saying it. Was this feeling somehow related to how I feel about _time_ around me? But then there's _that_ feeling when I first met him. The feeling of time around me moving and the start of something I knew. Suddenly my thoughts brake, and my attention is back towards him, the guy named Rai.

"Is there something wrong?"

I turned towards him to find his face so close to mine. I jump as I lay there on the bed.

"N-no t-there's nothing wrong I was just-..."

My face goes red, as I could feel the warmth of his skin close to mine.

"Just what…?"

He says and then lens in closer suddenly his forehead touches mine. I could feel his cool smoothing forehead against mine. It felt refreshing to feel his against mine. I soon close my eyes feeling, like I should embrace myself for something.

"Hmm it seems like you have a little bit of a fever..."

He then stands back up with a smile on his face, while I continue to stay red from his action.

"Really…?"

I felt my forehead to see if he was right or not. He was right! That made me a little surprise, and embarrassed to be getting a fever in the middle of summer. I watched him walk away, as he began to saying a few words before leaving.

"I'll go get you something to eat along with some medicine... Okay..."

I didn't answer I was kind of confused of what was going on. But I was glad in a way, I was glad to be here. Even though I don't know where here is or how I got-. Suddenly I remembered that I collapsed after watching _Rai_ walk away.

_Hmm so I guess he brought me to his... place..._

I looked around once again to acknowledge my surrounding. There wasn't really anything in the room that was eye catching. It was so plain. The room only contained a bed, a deck, and a closet along with a window. And it was clean unlike my room.

_Rai... He seems like an okay-guy... hmm I wonder what his age is. He looks to be around my age..._

I started to wonder about this guy. He seemed so familiar, but this is my first time ever meeting the guy. How odd that makes me feel, and somewhat happy? I don't know where the happiness came from. I was just happy. Not really doubting the guy, no doubting the stranger. Rai I know you. I feel like I do. I just... I just can't bring myself to except it, because we just met.

"Here you go, I hope you like noodles"!

Suddenly my thoughts were broken by his cheerful voice. I looked over to him to see his offer. He held a bowl of noodles in one hand, and a glass of orange juice in the other. Weird combination of food, but I was to hungry to care. I sat up in the bed, and I grab the bowl trying not to look too eager to eat. He sits on the bed besides my legs, and gives a gentle laugh.

"Heh Heh..."

I glanced up to find him laughing. I give a glare asking a question.

"What's so funny..._? Rai...?_

_Oops I said his name!_

I stopped myself from eating to see what his reaction would be, by saying his name. He didn't say anything, just looks to me, and answers my question.

"I just realized how hungry you were... It was kind of funny"

I failed at pretending not to be so eager, and began to pout.

"Well I haven't eaten since lunch time today..."

I stared at my bowl, and realized he was staring at me. I freeze up and dared to look at him.

"Umm…? What is it?"

"Sorry I forgot to mention that a day has already pasted since you've been a sleep"

Shock was slapped across my face, as I tried to grasp what he was saying.

"WHAT!"

I yelled in shocked dropping the bowl in the process.

_**CRASH!**_

That sound made me realized that I dropped the bowl.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

That was all I could say. What else was there? I was to arouse by the surprised that I slept that long. Why did I sleep so long, and why would he let me sleep here? Wouldn't any other person just take me to the nurse's office or hospital? Unless... He was some kind of gay pervert! I glared at him trying to concentrate all my negative energy to make him disappear.

"You were thinking of something weird weren't you?"

I quickly shift my eyes in a different direction soon realized my stupidity. Embarrassed I denied what he said with a mutter.

"N-no... I w-wasn't..."

He stands up from the bed, and sighs to my denial.

"Whatever... You're just being childish"

He starts to leave the room once again with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

I cried out to him with a question. I reached out my hand as if I was going to grab him.

"Well I got to clean up the mess you made. I just can't let it sit there, and rot"

He had a point and it made me feel bad. I glanced at my mess, and listen to him walk away. I was soon alone with my thoughts again.

_I must be crazy to think that he was some kind of pervert. Plus I'm a guy and I bet he has reasons, why he brought me here in the first place. Now I feel really, really bad... Wait he called me Childish! Referring me as kid! I'm seventeen, not even close to being a kid! HE'S MAKING FUN OF ME! _

"Here you go"

Unexpectedly there was a bowl once again in front of me. It was a bowl of noodles again. I looked up to find him handing the bowl to me. He looked down towards me with a simple smile that disappears. I gently take the hot bowl away from him.

"Thank-you"

I gulp in guilt, and stare at my food. I started to feel sick.

"It's alright. I know it must have been a surprise for you, being here and all. It's just that I never really been in a situation-"

He cuts off and continues, as if trying to grasp the concept.

"…a situation where someone passes out in front of me. This was the only solution that I could figure out at the time"

I agreed with his decision, and acknowledge his words with a nod.

"Yeah I see your point, and I'm sorry to put you through the trouble... of taking care of me"

He sits back on the bed, but a little closer to me. I began to feel embarrassed with him so close to me. He responds to what I said.

"It's alright. I'm not troubled at all..."

I take a bite, and slurp up the noodles that remained on my chopsticks. I could feel the warmth of the food swim down my throat. We sat there in silence as I ate away. Suddenly there was a whisper from him, from _Rai._

"...Ren..."

_Huh? Did he just say me name? I don't ever remember telling him my name..._

"Didn't you just say my name?"

He doesn't look at me, and stays still.

"Yes... Ren Kimura..."

I started to fell a shiver through my body.

"You're probably wondering how I know your name... I know I should wait, but just being here with you I can no longer withstand this torture... I know this makes no scene to you, but you got to understand that I have been waiting... waiting for you. For far too long"

I listened to him in confusion not knowing what to do or say. I could hear the tone in his voice, becoming unsteady. I took a gulp getting myself ready for what might happen. For whatever might happen. I glanced outside to see the sun set down, as the skies turn to darkness.

"Ren you got to remember me..."

Suddenly I could feel the flow of time moving faster around me, as he leads in close towards me, placing his hand on my cheek. Without warning I could feel the warmth of his lips against mine, and his tongue touching mine. I could feel the tingle and sensation it gave me, as I heard the sound of glass shattering. Suddenly as if watching a movie, I could see the images in my mind flash, and bits of memories pounding inside my head.

"Rai..."

Letting go of his tender lips I whispered his name, like I always did. I always did, before the snare engulfed us into our twisted destiny. Tears started to stream down my face, as I shoved him away from me. I didn't understand what was happening, and yet in some way I did.

_This is happening to fast? How could Rai and I be HERE, and alive?_

The memories swarm their way in my head. Not mine, but the old me, the one that knew the life with Rai, as child. And the time I spent with him before, and the time… I killed him. I felt so confused and all I wanted to do was run away, away from Rai.

"I can't… Can't handle this... I don't know what to think right now..."

And with that said I pushed him to the floor, and raced out of the room to find the front door. My mind was hurting, and so was my heart. I just couldn't put all this together. I just couldn't. Once I got out of the room I could hear him calling my name. In that voice I knew, but then again didn't.

"REN"!

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY NAME"!

I was upset and confused. I didn't want to be here, not with him, or with these memories. I entered the living room to find what I was looking for. My exit! I go to embrace the door knob to only be pulled away from it. Rai's arms pull me away from the door, and then he holds me, rapping his arms around me stomach.

"LET ME GO!"

The tears continued down my face, and I began to panic.

"REN PLEASE CALM DOWN! REN"!

I tied to pull him away. I tried and only ended up feeling even weaker. I cried and cried, but the only thing was that I didn't know why.

"Let me go please... Rai..."

My face was dripping with liquid, and I could taste the salt from it. My cries continued, and my struggle was growing weaker. Suddenly my head was turning towards him, and I suddenly could feel Rai's lips again on mine. And with those sweet soft lips they silenced my cries. My cries from the memories that haunted me, and made me want to die once again…

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2:Rebirth of a second chance

Chapter Two: **Rebirth of a second chance**

**There's apart of me that always wanted to know why things happen. Why bad things happen to good people, or how situations turned out so wrong.**** Or even how the days just continued on no matter how terrible this world is. Was it by chance of Life, Will, or God? Or maybe even the Devil. I always wanted to know, because it was something I couldn't possibly understand. But now that I'm here and alive with you, I feel no need to know why. And that part of me knows nothing of the happiness you gave me…**

The sun rays shined in and everything around me seem so-. What's the word again… peaceful? Warm? No, _perfect_. That's it _perfect_, well in my eyes that's how it seemed. As I sat there on the bed that _wasn't_ _mine_, and smelt of sweets. I felt the _disturbing_ sensation of peace, and feeling like this. I knew I never _wanted to leave_. Before I became the new me, I would _probably have left_. Leave nothing, but a memory of me behind. But now as I place my head down on to the pillow, how could I possibly _thing of leaving_.

"Ren…"

Suddenly my thoughts are fade way by the voice I knew, and somehow feared. He walks in to the room with a sinister smile on his face.

"Yes Rai…"

A smile crosses my face, as my tone echoed the room with irritation. I lift my head, and suddenly felt the warmth of the shackles around my wrists and ankles.

"Would you like anything to eat since its morning now?"

I began to have a twitch, with the smile I force on myself to do in front of him! I lift the shackles, and asked him a question I knew the answer to.

"Well first could you unlock _these_, I really don't like being tide up."

I continued to smile in this _**so**_ perfect situation. Rai suddenly lens in front of me with a smile of delight.

"No"

"Why you…"

I whispered in a low annoyed tone. My smile slowly fades away.

"Well if I unlock them you might try to leave...? Right…?"

My smile is gone, as he turns away from me to exit the room.

"So I'm guessing yes to breakfast?"

He closes the door as jump out of the bed to yell at him. But to only suddenly fall on to the floor. I didn't get the chance to yell at him as I wanted. So I then decided to sit back on to the bed, looking miserable as ever. In a fix I don't know how this really happened. And so I thought to my self with my arms crossed, remembering what happened last night.

"Let's see I was telling him to let me go…"

_"Let me go please... Rai..."_

"And then he- he…"

I suddenly blush as the fact that I was kissed by Rai.

"Grr. Rai why'd you have to ruin my manhood"?

I glanced outside and then back at the door. I continued to talk to myself reviewing the past events, which lead me chained up.

"…I pulled away from him feeling to shock that some guy kissed me. And then I stood up, and was about to leave. That is until he pulled me back again."

I lend against the wall, and gazed upon the shackles around my wrist.

"And then he… I mean Rai gave me a face of not only regret, but a wanting desire for me to stay…"

Suddenly I felt a little bit sorry for Rai, and then I began to wonder what it felt for him to remember. To remember everything that happened in our pasted lives. I glanced once again at the door, and suddenly heard a laugh. I glared with the feeling of anger and slightly irritated.

"Humph! Forget it! I don't feel sorry for him anymore! I could care less about how he-"

I stopped myself before I could say anything else that I might regret. I chocked back some saliva, and hoped that Rai wouldn't pop in. But with my bad luck I can't even hope. I turned away from the door and listened to the footsteps come towards me.

"Rai… I'm going to ask again could you unlock-"

I was about to finish asking a question I asked before, but to only suddenly be stopped by a sound.

"Meow"

I quickly turned to see the animal I knew, but with the look of surprise. And there on the floor sat a little kitten gaze up at me. I lend down to take a better look at the orange kitten. I place my head down on the edge of the bed, as I stared in to the eyes of a something so small.

"I bet your trapped here to, huh kitty?"

"Meow"

I reached out to pick up the small animal, which I found to be a little bit cute. I sat back up again, as I held the kitten in my arms. And as if the animal were human I start talking to it.

"So how long have you been trapped here? Me I've been here for-"

I tried to count in my head of how long, and thought it must have been 2 days.

"I think I have been here for… two days"

"Meow"

Suddenly and unexpected I hear Rai's voice come from the opened door. Putting him self in to the conversation.

"No, your one day off it's been three.

I turn to look at him with the kitten remaining in my arms. He leaded against the door frame making him self looking a little bit cool. I gave him a glare and turned away.

"I'm not talking to you!"

I pout, and started petting gentle on the kittens head. Rai comes and sits down next to me, suddenly sighing to him self.

"Ren, I don't understand why your mad but-"

_Yeah right it's obvious why I'm mad, it's because you locked me up!_

I continued to look away from him, and listened to him in this calm tone that I loved.

"But I don't think you understand how much I've been waiting for you."

Once his words reached my ears I started to feel a little bit of pain and a feeling to hold Rai close to me. I didn't want to understand the pain Rai was talking about, because I enjoyed my life I have now. I never expected to remember my past life. I never expected to be here once again with Rai. I never expected anything not ever loving… him.

"Ren, if it's alright could I just-"

Suddenly I could feel his head on my shoulder, as he gently closed his eyes. The kitten jumped out of my hands and walked out of the room.

"…rest a little…"

And just like that he was fast asleep. I didn't know how to react because it was Rai. But even so I let him sleep peacefully, thinking and wondering about what he said. And I tried to understand how someone could wait, and look for someone that they couldn't possible see in a world like this. I also wondered how long he had to look for me. How long he had to look, and how long he knew about the past. I wondered and thought that maybe, just maybe if this was the reason why _time_ seemed to stop around me. And why it has continued. I glanced at Rai who resting peacefully on my shoulder.

"Maybe this is what they call destiny…"

I looked away and out the window, and then looked back at Rai. And as I looked at him I could see the keys around his neck. In that moment I started to feel the urge to grab them, and hit the road. I thought to myself I could to that, but as I looked at him I could feel the guilt overcoming me. I tired to ignore the guilt, and reached out to grab them. But for some reason I couldn't, and no matter how I wanted to I couldn't.

"Dammit"!

I looked away and wondered what I should do.

_Mother must be worried; I should get going, but- Rai_

And as the guilt continued to grow, I reached out and grabbed the keys to my freedom.

_Sorry about this Rai…_

And then suddenly as if everything was a set up, Rai grabs my hand.

"And where do you think you were going?"

A smile appears on his face, and for some reason I knew that this person wasn't Rai.

"Rai…?"

He smiles a little bit more giving me a sudden chill. I could feel the pressure of Rai's hand on my wrist getting tighter.

"Ow, Rai you're hurting me"

"And what makes you think that I don't…?"

Suddenly I could feel time around me fading away, and slowly stopping.

_I don't think this person is__ Rai anymore… but how?_

I started to struggle to break free from his grasp. But once I tried he pushes me back on to the bed, suddenly pinning me down.

"Rai…?"

"Whose Rai you keep talking about? He sounds like someone I use to know."

Suddenly I could feel his lips on mine. As he gave me a kiss that was rough, and nothing like Rai's kiss. I pull away telling him to let me go. But he refused to, and grinned evilly with delight.

"Well who ever he is let's have this our little secret. And just so you don't get me confused with that half wit. My name is _Azazeal_.

Suddenly I could feel his hand rising up my shirt, making me calling out for help. I didn't understand what was happening, but that I need to break free or something was going to happen that be my worst nightmare. And in my efforts I couldn't no matter how much I tried he was just too strong. I could feel his hand un-buttoning my jeans, and in that moment I yelled out Rai's name hoping, so desperately hoping he would hear me.

"RAI"!

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
